


Princeling's Revenge

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [14]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: After care, Anal, BDSM, Bukkake, Cages, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dom Cecil, Multi, Oral, Orgasm, Slapping, safe words, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil finds a very special toy online and decides it's time for the princeling to return to power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princeling's Revenge

Cecil’s eyes had been as wide as saucers when he burst into the bedroom one morning, flapping his arms wildly at his sides as he stammered for Carlos and Earl to come and see what he had found online. The pair had been confused but curious, following after him to look at the image on the monitor that had made the radio host so excited.

It was a large metal restraint that locked the submissive in the hands and knees position, their arms manacled to the main frame bar and legs left open to allow for the use of a spreader bar to keep them apart. The body frame continued outward and then bent sharply upwards, ending in another manacle meant to lock around the submissive’s neck, keeping them in position and open for whatever kind of scene would be played out.

Earls’ mismatched eyes widened immediately and he said, “we’re buying that.”

Carlos laughed, nodding his head in agreement, “and now all we have to do is figure out a sce…”

“The princeling escapes his bonds and punishes his two naughty pets.” Cecil pouted when they looked at him in surprise, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s only fair that he get a chance to have his revenge! He was after all a  _very_  considerate Master!”

“Ceec, you literally told us stories about how he broke them with orgasms, spankings, and molestation,” Earl reminded him.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure the sassy Half-Elf Alchemist didn’t want to become a fuck toy,” Carlos laughed.

“Or the Elven Knight/Prince,” Earl agreed.

“Hmph!”

“You never did say what the fuck my character was. Was he a Knight or a Prince?”

Cecil narrowed his eyes, leaning back in his chair as he glared at his two boyfriends. “…I want the princeling to get revenge,” he insisted.

Earl sighed and rolled his eyes, looking skyward as he said,“fine, Ceec. You’ll get your weird sexy revenge.”

Cecil giggled, clapping his hands before happily clicking the purchase now button.

* * *

“I am  _very_  upset with the both of you,” Cecil hissed, narrowing his eyes as he locked the metal collar around Earl’s neck, checking to make sure it was not too tight before spitting in the redhead’s face, making him flinch and grunt, unable to turn his face away with his head locked in place as it was. He then reached out and adjusted the dental gag forced into Earl’s mouth, adjusting it so that the main metal frame wasn’t forcing his mouth open too wide to cause discomfort. “I think I’m going to have to start all over again with the  _both_  of you! After all I did; you two betrayed me! Shame on you!” he snarled.

Earl could only grunt around his gag, curling his upper lip back to show Cecil his teeth. He was drooling as the vibrator forced up his ass softly buzzed inside of him, keeping him nice and stretched and ready. He could only squirm and drool on his hands and knees, panting heavily as he looked up at a haughty looking Cecil, dressed in nothing but his white gloves for this.

Carlos was kneeling on the floor with his wrists in shackles in front of him, a large ball gag keeping him silent and drooling as he watched Cecil dealing with Earl first, making sure the scoutmaster could not get out of his bonds before turning his attention to him. The scientist blushed, lifting up his hands and thrusting his hips forward, trying to look very apologetic as Cecil approached. He grunted when Cecil stormed over and grabbed his hair, yanking it back hard enough to make him whimper, forced to look up at him.

“You…disappointed me,” he whispered, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly in that way he knew would make Carlos shudder and lower his gaze. “You were on your way to being my favorite with that big cock of yours!” he said, hooking two fingers under his collar and pulling, forcing Carlos to stand up. He reached out and gripped Carlos’ erection, squeezing the base before stroking it a few times, making the other shudder and bite down on his gag, slowly rocking his hips forward.

Suddenly Cecil pulled his hand away, making Carlos whimper in protest from the loss of physical contact. “But large cock or not…you betrayed your Master’s trust,” he huffed, pulling him over to where Earl knelt.

Carlos whined, shaking his head in protest, leaning forward to try and nuzzle against Cecil’s neck, rubbing the head of his cock against his leg. This earned him a slap and he whimpered, bowing his head in submission, waiting.

“But maybe you’re not completely to blame for your behavior,” Cecil amended, running a hand through Carlos’ hair. He smiled as Carlos leaned into his touch and he reached up and pulled out his gag, running his thumb over his lips. “Are you?” he asked.

“Master…”

“It was his fault wasn’t it?” he asked, gesturing down at Earl. He smiled at the way Carlos’ eyes flicked over to Earl, tugging him just a little closer to the redhead. “He convinced you to betray your Master, didn’t he? He’s always been the  _bad_  fuck toy, hasn’t he?”

Earl groaned, shifting in his bonds, giving his head the slightest of shakes as Carlos looked from Cecil to him. His eyes widened when Carlos finally looked back at Cecil, nodding his head a little in agreement. He growled, pulling on his bonds uselessly, his erection swaying between his legs as he shifted.

“Speak,” Cecil commanded.

“It was his idea,” Carlos confessed. He blushed as Cecil ran his hand over his cheek and up into his hair, gently but firmly gripping it this time, forcing him to turn his head to allow for a kiss on the lips. “Master…”

“My poor loyal pet! You had no choice, did you? I bet he threatened you if you didn’t go along with it, hm?” He nodded numbly, watching as Cecil picked up a bottle of lubricant and flicked open the cap. “Hands up, pet,” Cecil commanded. Once Carlos raised up his shackled hands, Cecil poured lubricant onto his erection, making the scientist gasp and tilt his head back as Cecil started to stroke him.

“Ah…Master…” he whined, thrusting his hips forward into Cecil’s palm.

“You’re going to fuck the rebelliousness right out of him,” Cecil cooed, adding a little more lubricant onto Carlos’ cock, stroking him a little more before finally letting him go, guiding him to move behind the kneeling Earl. “I want that big cock of yours to make him into an obedient little slut like he was supposed to be all along! Understand?”

Carlos blushed and bowed his head, “yes, Master…”

“Look at me,” Cecil commanded. He waited until his eyes locked with Carlos’ before smiling, kissing him on the lips. “Your cock is beautiful and perfect like the rest of you. I love how thick and big it is, understand?”

“Yes, Master…” Carlos’ mouth twitched into a little smile, leaning forward to nuzzle the side of Cecil’s neck in gratitude, sucking on the flesh there with a moan.

“Good boy,” Cecil purred. He reached down and finally removed the vibrator from Earl’s ass, giving it a sharp slap when the redhead whimpered at the sudden sensation of emptiness, writhing around in his bonds once more. “Start,” he commanded.

Slowly Carlos moved closer to Earl, running his bound hands over his trembling back and sides, hissing as he hunched over him, pressing the head of his cock against him. He waited and looked up as Cecil moved to stand in front of Earl.

Earl looked up at Cecil and nodded, winking his left eye at him, groaning as he found that he was unable to press back against Carlos to beg for what he wanted.

“He winked left,” Cecil assured Carlos.

Carlos nodded and thrust into Earl, shuddering as the redhead tightened around his cock. Throwing his head back, he grunted as he grasped onto his hips, taking a moment or two to adjust himself, leaning forward to press a kiss to Earl’s back before thrusting at a steadier pace, hissing as he forced himself deep inside, rocking Earl forward a little in the metal frame.

Earl groaned loudly around his gag, panting heavily as Carlos fucked him. He was drooling profusely now, unable to control himself, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head briefly, biting down on the dental gag. “Aaah….” His hands were balled up into trembling fists and he whimpered, opening his eyes to look up at Cecil, silently begging for him to get involved somehow.

“This is what happens to naughty pets who try to overpower their Masters,” Cecil explained, looking down at Earl, keeping his face severe and disapproving despite the wonderful sight of Carlos fucking Earl. He gripped the base of his own erection, teasing Earl with it as he stroked himself, tapping the head against parted lips.

He laughed when Earl tried to stick his tongue out for a taste, immediately moving his cock away. “You want a taste?” he asked. He smiled at the way Earl nodded a little, snorting as he tapped his lips with his cock once again. “And how can I be sure you’re a good boy and not just waiting for another chance to be naughty?”

Carlos pulled himself almost completely out of Earl, pausing a moment before suddenly driving himself all the way to the base inside of him. Earl let out a garbled scream of pleasure, thrashing in his restraints, his chest heaving as he looked at Cecil with watery eyes, whimpering as he tried to speak around his gag.

“Here…” Cecil reached down and removed his gag, massaging his jaws a little before cocking an eyebrow, waiting for Earl to speak.

“Fuck…please…” Earl whined, gasping as Carlos continued to fuck him steadily, hitting him in all the right spots inside, making his eyes roll up briefly before he managed to make eye contact with Cecil again. “Please! Master!”

“Beg for it,” Cecil hissed, tapping Earl’s bottom lip at a wickedly slow pace.

Earl whimpered, pursing his lips to kiss Cecil’s erection softly, whining when Cecil pulled away before he could attempt another lick. “Please! Please, I need your cock!” he pleaded, a few tears falling down his freckled cheeks.

“Color?” Cecil asked, becoming a little worried at the sight of tears.

“Olive! So olive! Mountains of olives! Please!”

Cecil smiled, pressing the head of his cock against Earl’s lips, nodding his head in approval and permission. He gasped when Earl eagerly opened his mouth, swallowing the head and sucking on it a second later, his eyes closed in pleasure and need, cheeks flush with color. “Ah…that’s my good boy,” he sighed, running his fingers through Earl’s hair.

Carlos let out a weak cry when he came, hissing as he started to slow down his thrusts, moaning before pulling out of Earl, kneeling down behind him, keeping his hands on his hips as he watched Earl pleasuring Cecil. He looked up when Cecil whistled, perking up a little when the radio host nodded his head. He nodded in turn and he reached under Earl and started to stroke his cock, stroking the shaft with one hand and teasing his testicles with the other.

He pulled out when he felt himself about to cum, hissing as he came onto Earl’s face, careful not to get it in his eyes as he stroked himself dry, cooing as he looked down at him. “Do not try such a foolish thing again,” he whispered when he was finished, smiling when Carlos got an orgasm out of Earl shortly after he was finished.

Together Carlos and Cecil helped Earl out of the body cage and he was guided over to their cushion pile, a bottle of water pressed to his lips to drink from. Carlos leaned back, letting Earl rest his head against his stomach while Cecil helped him drink, cooing as he playfully poured some of the water onto his face to clean him up before using a rag to dry him off.

“That was fun,” Earl whispered, smiling when Cecil laid down, resting his head on his chest to snuggle against him, leaving him sandwiched between both lovers now.

“Mmm,” Carlos agreed. The pair shared a look and then looked over at Cecil, Carlos cocking an eyebrow at the radio host’s silence. “Cecil..?”

“Hm?”

“Ceec, are you already imagining this in your crazy fantasy setting?” Earl asked.

“…Well obviously the princeling is going to march his heavily bound and naked pets through the streets in a show of triumph when he returns to the kingdom. He’ll show their bodies off to everyone and let them see that he overcame two very powerful and beautiful disobedient pets who tried to control him.”

“Oh my God…”

“Masters of us all, Ceec!”


End file.
